


I miss you Charlie

by manicmea



Category: Saving Hope
Genre: Angst, Digital Art, F/M, Monthly Art Challenge, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex misses Charlie so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I miss you Charlie

**Author's Note:**

> Made as part of August challenge. Which is to use lyrics to go with images used.

Artist: Goo Goo Dolls

Song: IRIS

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)

 


End file.
